The Unsung Story
by Fawnpelt
Summary: The story of the young Medicine cat Amberfur who has to unravel a confusing prophecy on her own.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Amberpaw! Goldenstar is making Moonpaw a warrior!" Lightpaw said while her brother, Darkpaw bounced up and down. "Hold on Duskflower is finishing up" the medicine cat's apprentice said and flicked her whiskers.

Duskflower came out at that moment and nodded at the two apprentices before walking over to sit under Highrock with Amberpaw beside her. Lightpaw and Darkpaw came to sit beside them so they could see Moonpaw.

Moonpaw flicked his tail nervously and his blue gray fur looked like he had spent much time grooming it. When all the cats had gathered Goldenstar started her speech. "Today is that day that my son, Moonpaw becomes a warrior, may star clan have it in their hearts to welcome him" she said and looked down upon her son with adoration in her eyes.

"I, Goldenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Goldenstar said loud and clear then looked to Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked him. Moonpaw took a deep breath and then said with power "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonclaw, in honor of your moonlit claws. Starclan honors your spirit and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan" Goldenstar finished and jumped down from Highrock to rest her muzzle on his head.

After a brief hesitation Moonclaw licked her shoulder and smiled up at his mother. She smiled back and sat back while the clan welcomed him. Amberpaw stood up and was among the first to welcome him, along with Lightpaw, Darkpaw and Duskflower. "Congratulations Moonclaw" she said respectfully and went to sit out of the way for Duskflower.

Duskflower walked over to Amberpaw then they walked to the den. "Frogspot said that Cottenkit has a cough, I want you to bring him some tansy in the morning while I'm out" she said to Amberpaw.

"Ok Duskflower I'll do it first thing once he's up" she replied and curled up to sleep. When she woke up in the morning Duskflower was gone. She groaned and sat up. "Tansy to Cottenkit and alder bark to Cougartooth" she recited to herself as she washed quickly.

She grabbed what she needed and walked quickly to the elder's den greeting cats on the way. "Good morning Amberpaw" Pinesong greeted her. "Good morning Pinesong" she replied to the old tawny cat.

She walked over to Cougartooth and gave him the bark to chew on. "Hey kid can you get me something for my pain?" a crabby Raggedpelt muttered. "Sure I'll be right back I need to get this tansy to Cottenkit" she said and scurried out of the den.

She trotted to the nursery and gave Frogspot the tansy then ran to the medicine den to fetch some daisy leaves for Raggedpelt. She walked back over to the elders den and quickly applied the paste to Raggedpelt's fur and walked to the small stream outside of camp to wash off.

When she finished she walked back into camp just in time to see the hunting patrol return. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until then and she picked out a nice plump mouse for herself and a squirrel for Duskflower.

But right when she was about to eat her mouse Fawnpelt came in with Badgerpaw leaning heavily on her. She quickly looked him over and found a wrenched claw. "Hold on Badgerpaw I'll be back" she said and scurried into the den for some comfrey root. She came back and chewed some up before applying it to his paw. "This might hurt" she said to him and slid some cobweb over it to keep the poultice on.

He tested it out and smiled, "Thanks Amberpaw you're going to be a great medicine cat one day" Badgerpaw smiled and left the clearing with Fawnpelt close behind him.. She nodded gratefully and turned to her mouse.

She had just finished when Duskflower walked in. "Everyone is talking about how amazing you are and I was thinking, the gathering is tonight, so why not bring you with? Then afterwards we can head to Highstones and finally make you a medicine cat" Duskflower said with a smile.

"Really?" Amberpaw asked in disbelief. "Really" she replied and began to eat her squirrel. "Thank you Duskflower! What do you want me to do now?" she said all at once. Duskflower laughed and said "You're going to have a long night tonight so I would like it if you slept."

Amberpaw nodded vigorously and curled up in her nest and shut her eyes. She rolled around a bit then finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amberpaw it's time to go, get up" Duskflower said and poked her apprentice with an outstretched claw. Amberpaw bolted upright and groomed herself quickly before following her mentor to the entryway.

Amberpaw stayed beside Duskflower the whole time while she ran. They finally ran into the clearing and met up with the other medicine cats and their apprentices. The whole gathering was a blur until they left towards Highstones.

Amberpaw was shivering with excitement, she had been there before but now she would walk out as a medicine cat. The other medicine cats smiled when they saw her and she nodded respectfully.

They had walked for a while when Highstones came fully into view. Amberpaw shivered and put one paw onto the stones then followed the rest of the medicine cats quickly.

She was the last to get into the tunnel and burst into the cave before sitting down to wait. They all went to the moonstone first and when their trance was over they came to sit around her.

Duskflower began the ceremony with a strong voice, "I, Duskflower, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons."

Duskflower looked down at her apprentice, "Amberpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of you life?" she asked.

Amberpaw took a deep breath and responded "I do." Duskflower smiled, "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Amberpaw from this moment you will be known as Amberfur. Starclan honors you forethought and determination, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Thunderclan." she finished and beamed at her apprentice.

Duskflower rested her muzzle on Amberfur's head and without hesitation Amberfur licked her shoulder. "Amberfur, Amberfur, Amberfur!" the other medicine cats chanted. Amberfur glowed with pride and thanked them.

"See you next gathering Runningwind" Amberfur said to the Windclan medicine cat. Runningwind smiled and nodded. It was dawn and the medicine cats parted ways. Amberfur breathed in the early morning air and caught the scent of a mouse.

She followed the scent and found two mice. She crept forward slowly and sprang. She caught one in her teeth and the other under her left paw. She bit down on the one in her mouth and did the same with the one under her paw.

She picked up the mice and carried them back to Duskflower who was sitting on a warm rock. She put one in front of her and took the other to another rock to eat. "Your going to be a great medicine cat Amberfur" Duskflower said when she had finished her mouse.

Amberfur watched the sun come up then said "Thank you Duskflower." Amberfur finished up and went over to Duskflower to help her up. "we should head back" she said and slithered down the rocks. Duskflower nodded and jumped down after her.

They walked back to their camp and were greeted with the welcome sight of cats going about their daily business. "Hey Amberpaw!" Lightpaw said and bounded up with Darkpaw close behind. "It's Amberfur now and aren't Wildbreeze and Eagleclaw taking you out for training today?" she asked.

"No they had to go out on border patrol" Darkpaw said and lowered is ears. "Why don't you ask Silverstripe to bring you out, she just finished training Moonclaw so I'm pretty sure she'd be willing" Amberfur said to them.

They perked up and ran to find Silverstripe. Amberfur chuckled when the leader called a meeting. All of the clan sat around the rock and parted so she could get through she sat in her spot and looked expectantly up at Goldenstar.

"Amberpaw went to Highstones to receive her new name Amberfur. Duskflower will stay with her until her days come to an end. We have all appreciated Duskflower as much as we will Amberfur, that is all." Goldenstar spun around and walked towards her den, motioning for the medicine cat's to follow her.

Amberfur let Duskflower go first then followed after her softly. When they got to the leader's den Goldenstar laid down and looked at Amberfur. "You have a big responsibility now Amberfur and I have no doubt you can handle it. I see great potential in you, Duskflower has taught you well." Goldenstar said warmly then dismissed them.

Amberfur nodded at her leader then walked out of the den. She hadn't realized how cold it had gotten lately and sighed. "Winter is coming, that means coughs, cracked pads and stiffness" she said and put her nose to the wind. "But I'm ready for it" she finished with blazing amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would greatly appreciate any feedback you have to give because I am sort of a beginner XD**

* * *

It had been a moon since her naming ceremony and she still hadn't received an omen from star clan. Amberfur was nervous but she quickly pushed the thought aside and smiled. Today would be as good a day as ever. She arched her back and yawned before sitting down for a quick wash.

As she groomed herself she ran a list of herbs she needed. When she finished she stretched again and walked out of her den. "Good morning Amberfur" Panthereye said to her and waved his long tail at her as he walked across the clearing with prey in his jaws and dropped it at her feet. "Good morning to you to Panthereye" she said warmly, "Duskflower will appreciate it."

He flashed a smile at her quickly before scampering out of the clearing for a hunting patrol. Leaf-bare had come without a warning and none of the clans had been prepared but Thunderclan had quickly adjusted and was now back on track.

Amberfur quickly gulped down her thrush and waited for her mentor to wake up. As she sat a single snowflake landed on her nose. Instead of stinging slightly and melting it burned as words went through her head. _"Snow can burn just as badly as fire…"_ and then the feeling was gone.

She swiped her tongue around her muzzle and sucked in a shaky breath, what did it mean? She was still pondering this when Duskflower exited the den. "You look scared Amberfur, what is it?" she asked. Amberfur turned to her mentor and told her what had happened. "I see, all we can do is wait and watch" Duskflower said and bent down her head to eat the vole that Panthereye brought.

Amberfur nodded at her words but still, the more she thought about it the more ominous it seemed. She was shook out of these thoughts when Eagleclaw bounded in. "Larksong is having my kits!" he yowled giddily then stopped. "Is there anything I can do to help her?" the young warrior asked and looked at Amberfur uneasily.

"Just be there for her and the kits, it's the best you can do" Amberfur said calmly. "I'm guessing you want me to tell that to Shadowleaf to because Owlfeather has just moved into the nursery." Eagleclaw said and looked at her. "Yes, yes tell him to" Amberfur sighed.

"Sometimes I feel like they are all bumbling kits and I am their mother" Amberfur muttered half-heartedly. Duskflower laughed and flicked her former apprentice's ear with her tail. "Give them time, they get better" she purred. Amberfur purred back at her former mentor and smiled. "Thank you Duskflower" she said and laughed when she heard Swiftstorm call her name irritably.

"Go on," Duskflower purred sympathetically, "you know he won't stand there forever." Amberfur dipped her head then ran out to meet Swiftstorm. "My paws are cracked!" he growled grumpily. "Let me look at them" Amberfur said. "I think I know when my paws are cracked!" he snarled. "I'm just making sure no infection has set in" she replied. When she had thoroughly assed his paws she went back into her den to look for the right herb.

When she found it she quickly grabbed what she needed and headed back out to Swiftstorm. She chewed up the leaves of a coltsfoot plant and applied it to Swiftstorm's paws. "Thank you Amberfur, now if you don't mind I'm going back to guard duty" he said and was off in a huff. Amberfur rolled her eyes behind his back and chuckled.

The day went quite well and at the end of the day she was exhausted. Amberfur sunk gratefully into her nest beside Duskflower and slipped into an uneasy sleep. She was pulled into a dream that made no sense. She was in the middle of a dark forest as voices rang through her head. It took a while for her to realize what they were saying but gasped in shock when she heard. _"Snow can burn just as badly as fire…" _

* * *

**Ok so this is where I take requests, First come first serve. I need names and appearances for three kits, one tom and two she-cats. You can do all three or just one, it doesn't matter. I will report how many kits are left at the end of each chapter if any. I'm not trying to sound rude i just want to be efficient. **


End file.
